Digimon Frontier: A Love Strong Enough To Last?
by Princess Viv
Summary: Kouji and Izumi have finally each other, but is their love strong enough to last? Will they overcome the obstacles thrown at them? Or will they be torn apart as Izumi's past catches up with her? Sequel to Return To Me! Please review! TakuyaOC, KouichiOC.
1. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

_Princess Viv: Oh, I am so sorry for not posting this up… I really wanted to finish this fic, and then post it up. But I know I'll never finish it, and I feel so guilty, having to make you all wait. So I'll just post this chappie up first, and you will all have to wait very impatiently for the next chapters! I'm so sorry!_

_Well, as you know if you've read the first one, this is the sequel to **Digimon Frontier: Return To Me**. I hope everyone enjoys this. I highly recommend reading my first fic first so you understand everything, and if you do, please review! And if you don't already know, this is a Kouji/Izumi fic. My other couplings are Takuya/Keira (OC), Kouichi/Eva (OC), and a little bit of J.P./Jennifer (OC)._

_Before I launch into the other stuff, let me say Merry Christmas to everyone out there, and please please please review my ficcie! It will be much appreciated._

_**Full summary: **Kouji and Izumi have finally found true love, but is their newfound love strong enough to last? Will they overcome the new challenges and obstacles thrown at them? Or will they be torn apart?_

_Kouji: 14 years old  
Izumi: 14 years old  
Kouichi: 14 years old  
Takuya: 14 years old  
J.P.: 15 years old  
Tommy: 11 years old  
Eva: 14 years old  
Keira: 14 years old  
Jennifer: 15 years old_

_Ah yes, I'll just reply to my reviewers from the last chapter of Return To Me:_

_**Sakura2387: **Aw, thanks. (Blushes)_

_**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Well, here's the sequel. Please enjoy!_

_**aligrl34: **Really really sorry about the horrible delay! I hope you like what I've done!_

_**yUmMyCoWs891: **Lol, please don't apologise for it. I don't mind if you review late. And no, it's not J.P., nor is it Jennifer, lol. Thanks for the compliments._

_**kouzumi 4eva! **and **Stephanie: **Thanks._

_**Lil' Lilo: **Thanks. And no, it's not J.P._

_**Kayla:** Thanks very much. Well, here I am._

_**dejimonfrontier: **Thanks for saying it's kawaii! And I'm sorry about the cliffy, but I love writing them! Mwahaha!_

_**yyhpunk: **Thanks (blushes)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier_**

**

* * *

Digimon Frontier: A Love Strong Enough To Last?**

**Chapter 1: An Old "Friend"**

**

* * *

**  
_Izumi looked up into his dark eyes, the pools of darkness that enveloped her. They matched the stars in the sky. She nodded, speechless, and buried her head in his chest, and whispered, "I love you so much, Kouji-kun."_

_Kouji smiled, and looked at the sky. "I love you too." He sighed, and hugged her close, never wanting to let her go._

_(from Digimon Frontier: Return To Me)_

_

* * *

_  
Izumi hummed softly along to the music on her radio as she did her homework that sunny Sunday afternoon, her spirits high and low. The homework put her off everything, yet she felt light-hearted and carefree.

**When I feel alone,**

**As I lie awake in the dark,**

**I find myself falling.**

**My dying spark…**

**Fizzles out.**

**And I wonder,**

**What life is truly… about.**

**When you broke me,**

**My spirit died.**

**Carried away,**

**To the river tide.**

**You made me weak,**

**With your glance.**

**But now…**

**I've lost my chance.**

**Your words,**

**They cut real deep.**

**Your face was so beautiful,**

**Now it just makes me weep.**

**You have no idea,**

**But you keep telling…**

**The world everything.**

**I hate all your faking.**

**When you broke me,**

**My spirit died.**

**Carried away,**

**To the river tide.**

**You made me weak,**

**With your glance.**

**But now…**

**I've lost my chance.**

**I hate you now.**

**Wash away the past.**

**I don't need you,**

**Just let me go… fast.**

**When you broke me,**

**My spirit died.**

**Carried away,**

**To the river tide.**

**You made me weak,**

**With your glance.**

**But now…**

**I've lost my chance.**

**Just leave me alone…**

_(A/N: Song lyrics written by me, dedicated to my friend, Lucy. It's called "When You Broke Me".)_

Izumi sighed as she chewed her pencil. She was stuck on one of the maths equations. Again. "I'm so useless at maths!"

"X equals fifteen." An amused voice said from behind her.

Turning around, Izumi saw her boyfriend smiling. He wore his usual black and white bandana, black jeans and a navy top.

"Kouji! What are you doing here?" she stood up and hugged him.

"What do you think? I'm here to see you!" Kouji laughed, hugging her back. (N/A: Yes, unless you've read Return To Me, you'll find Kouji's nice behaviour very OOC.)

"Aw, that's very sweet of you. Mum let you in, right?" Izumi punched him playfully.

Kouji nodded. "Hey, wanna go for a walk?"

"I'd love to, but I've got to finish this stupid maths homework…" Izumi groaned, annoyed she was going to miss the opportunity being with Kouji.

"No worries, I'll help you. Won't take more than five minutes." Kouji grinned.

"Thanks." Izumi smiled gratefully, relieved. She knew Kouji was a genius. Another good thing about having him as a boyfriend: let him tutor you, aka making him DO the homework for you.

* * *

"See, it wasn't so hard after all." Kouji said as they exited Izumi's house, hand in hand. 

"Yeah, easy for you to say!" Izumi exclaimed. "You do realise that you did most of that and not me?!"

As they chatted animatedly, someone watched them from afar, their eyes flashing a bright blue. "Izumi… You **will** be mine… You are so dead, Kouji Minamoto…" (N/A: No, it ISN'T J.P.!!!)

* * *

Izumi threw her head back and watched the cherry blossoms float gently to the ground; her blonde hair glimmered in the sun, and her turquoise-blue eyes shone brightly. "I don't think I've ever been so happy…" 

Kouji watched his loved one as she smiled. "She's so beautiful… I've been blessed with an angel…"

"Kouji, come on!" Izumi grabbed his hand and ran. Laughing, Kouji followed her, their hands never letting go.

They sprinted down the curved paths of the park, having fun and enjoying each other's company; flowers were blooming wherever they went, sakura tresses above showered down soft pink petals, and birds pecked hungrily at the seed on the gravel. Izumi grinned as she scattered a flock of pigeons in her way.

Turning her head back to face Kouji, Izumi beamed, but since she wasn't looking where she was going, she bumped into someone. "Ah!" falling back from the large impact, Kouji caught her.

"Izumi! Are you alright?" Kouji asked anxiously.

"Yeah…" Izumi groaned, her eyes closed and her hand rubbing her temple.

"Hey, you! Watch where you're going next time!" Kouji glared at the figure, his eyes turning frosty. The guy before them was the same height as Kouji, and wore expensive designer clothes. Kouji didn't like him the moment his navy orbs set eyes on him.

"I'm sorry." The guy apologised.

Izumi's eyes flew open when the soft voice sounded in her ears. "I know this voice!"

"Tyler!" she exclaimed when her eyes fell on the boy in front of her. The sight of him made her blood run cold.

"Hello again Izumi." The boy smiled. His voice sent shivers of excitement and horror up her spine.

"You know this guy, Izumi?" Kouji raised an eyebrow and frowned, staring at the guy in front of him.

"Y-Yeah." Izumi avoided Tyler's glance as she straightened herself up. "Thanks Kouji." She turned to Tyler, still avoiding eye contact. "Long time no see."

"Yes. I know. Too long."

Izumi quivered at his comment. "Kouji, meet Tyler. Tyler, this is my boyfriend, Kouji." Izumi found her voice and introduced them.

Tyler's blue eyes flashed when Izumi mentioned the word "boyfriend"; this didn't go unnoticed by Kouji, whose eyes darkened.

"Kouji, Tyler was… my best friend while I lived in Italy. We were in the same class."

"Nice to meet you." Tyler smiled coolly, and stretched a hand out. His blonde, gelled hair didn't move an inch as the wind blew, while Kouji's blue locks flew across his eyes.

Kouji stared at Tyler's hand. Izumi grew nervous as the two boys' eyes made cold eye contact. After what seemed an eternity, Kouji took the hand, and smiled icily. "Nice to meet you too… Tyler."

"What are you doing here, Tyler?" Izumi fiddled with a lock of her hair; she was afraid of the answer, but she had to know.

Tyler smiled. A malicious one. "I've moved here."

* * *

Kouji and Izumi sat in Kouji's room; Izumi lay on his bed, while Kouji sat at the desk. 

"Tell me more about this Tyler guy." Kouji asked casually.

"Well… where to start?" Izumi gulped, fidgeting. "I went to that Italian high school. I didn't really have many close friends. To be honest, I never did have a close friend. But there was Tyler. He was popular in the class. Nice, clever and good-looking. Many girls were after him. He was especially nice to me. We became friends, but…"

"But what?" Kouji frowned.

"Nothing." Izumi sighed, shaking her head.

"I know you're hiding something, Izumi." Kouji said. "There's no use shielding it from me. But I want to respect you, so I won't force you to tell me. I love you, Izumi, and there shouldn't be anything from the past or present that should keep us apart." He stood up, walked over to the bed and grasped her hands in his, "Tell me when you're ready. Okay?"

Izumi stared into his eyes and nodded. Her own eyes pricked with tears, and finally, she broke down, and cried in Kouji's arms.

After the sobs ceased, Kouji lifted her chin up gently. Staring into her eyes, he leaned down and captured her in a strong, passionate kiss. Izumi closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"I love you…"

* * *

_Princess Viv: That's the first chappie. I bet you know who was spying on them now, right? This Tyler business will progress further, and you'll understand what happened while Izumi lived in Italy. Please review! I **have **updated! (pouts) Don't you think I deserve your review? Please?  
_


	2. Chapter 2: New

_Princess Viv: Thanks for all your reviews, I am so happy! Here's my enthusiastic response:_

_** Krystyn Minamoto**_****_Heya! Are you Zephyr, by any chance?_

**_direwolf1427_**_: Lol. Thanks for your review._

_**Riku's Only Girl: **Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked Return To Me too._

_**Stephanie: **Lol. Thanks so much for your constant reviewing. It's much appreciated._

_**Molly: **I'm glad you like Kouzumi too! That makes another one of us!_

_**PyRo-DiViN3: **Believe me, I am CRAP at romance, as my good friend Black would tell you. (blushes) Thanks for saying I can describe. That's the only thing I guess I can truly say I can do, and it's great you like my ficcie! I personally don't mind Takumi too much, though I'm not keen on it. I'm a dedicated Kouzumi lover, lol! Sorry!_

_**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Yeah, lol, I think it is "trees", not "tresses". (laughs) Sorry! And yup, you're right about Tyler. And yeah, Kouji did feel slightly jealous…and of course, confused and annoyed. But who wouldn't? Mwahaha…_

_**yyhpunk: **Lol, I don't mind if you don't sign in! I love your reviews! Thanks!_

_**SoratoFan: **Answering to this certain review, yes, I do like Michi, and if you're wondering why, I just do. And thanks for those pics.  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier**_

**

* * *

**

**Digimon Frontier: A Love Strong Enough To Last?**

**Chapter 2: A New Term, A New Student, and A New Start…**

* * *

Izumi awoke that Monday morning at the sound of her loud alarm clock, and her first thought was what a hell of a day she knew she was going to have. She could feel it, and she knew what she predicted was going to happen. Izumi groaned, turned off the alarm clock, and tried to think clearly. "Maybe I should just fake an illness…" 

After a short silence in the room, Izumi opened her mouth and yelled, "MUM!"

A pause. Izumi waited for a reply.

"Yeah?" it came muffled from downstairs. Next, Izumi heard the slow ascent of footsteps on the stairs, and then the creaks of the floorboards as someone made their way over to Izumi's bedroom. The door opened, and a tall, blonde haired woman with hazel brown eyes entered.

"Izumi? Good morning. Hey, are you all right, dear? You don't look too good." Kerry Orimoto looked worried.

"Mum…" Izumi groaned. "I don't feel well…"

"Yeah, you do look pale, however…" Izumi's mother walked over, bent down and looked her daughter straight in the eyes.

Izumi tried not to shift her eyes too much, but inside, she was terribly nervous and sweating with concentration. _"Oh, please let this work!"_

After a long pause, Kerry stood up and sighed. Izumi also sighed inside in relief, but her mother's reaction was not the one she had hoped for. "Izumi dear, I know you're lying to me."

"Oh, mum!!!" Izumi tried to look faint. "I feel so---"

"Don't even try it, Izumi Orimoto." Her mother smiled sternly. "You can't lie to me."

Izumi grumbled, "Mum, do you have to be exactly like Kouji?"

Izumi's mother grinned. "He has some sense, and he's not stupid. He can see right through you, that boy can."

Izumi rolled her turquoise-blue eyes, "Yeah, I know."

Her mother frowned, "Anyway, Izumi, why do you want to skip school today?"

Izumi laughed nervously, "Heh heh, um, nothing mum. Just didn't feel like it. I really don't like Mondays. Worse day of the week, in my opinion."

Kerry raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"KERRY!" Izumi's father bellowed from below.

"Coming, dear!" Mrs Orimoto rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Izumi, hurry up and get changed. Whatever the reason you don't want to go to school is, I'm sure it can't be too bad." Then she exited the room.

Izumi groaned and rolled onto her back. Her mum had **no** idea.

* * *

Kouji had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he waited for Izumi to come downstairs. _"What's taking her?"_

"Morning Kouji!" Izumi flew down the stairs, face flushed from rushing, grabbed her coat which was hanging on the stair banister, and hugged her boyfriend.

"Hi." Kouji smiled. "Come on, or we'll be late."

"Okay, sorry. Bye mum, bye dad!"

"Bye Mr and Mrs Orimoto." Kouji also yelled, closing the door behind him.

"Bye!" the two teenagers heard Izumi's parents call.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kouji spoke up after a short silence. Izumi was strangely quiet and reserved today, which unnerved him, and she did look rather pale…

"Huh? I'm fine!" Izumi smiled a fake smile as she looked up from the ground.

"Okay…" Kouji sighed as they entered the school. "Anyway, we made it."

As the two entered the school, bright blue eyes followed their every movement…

"Izumi, Kouji! Good morning! Haven't seen you guys since the end of last term." J.P. grinned as he passed his two friends in the corridor.

"Hi." The two smiled.

"Hey, have you guys seen Jennifer from my year?" J.P. asked casually. "I need to talk to her about something."

"_Poor girl…"_ Izumi thought, and smiled.

"Nope." Kouji shook his head.

"Okay, thanks anyway. I'll see you guys later." J.P. turned and left, while the other two entered their classroom.

"I wonder why he was looking for Jennifer." Izumi winked at her boyfriend, who smirked. Her mind had completely forgotten to worry and agonise over her suspicions…

"Hey Izumi, Kouji! Over here!" Keira was waving at her friends, and the two approached her, Kouichi and Eva.

After they had exchanged greetings, Takuya burst into the room. "Hi!!"

"Wow, you're not late today, Takuya." Kouichi smirked.

"Yeah, I know!" Takuya beamed proudly. "Miracle, is it not?"

The bell rung and Miss Hida entered the classroom. All the students quickly sat down, and the noisy hubbub ceased. "Good morning class. I have something to announce this term. A new student has arrived from Italy!"

Izumi felt her heart sink. _"Shit. I had forgotten about him… What am I going to do?"_

Kouji, who was sitting beside her, narrowed his eyes._ "Italy? Could it be…?"_

Miss Hida continued, and said, "Please come in." the door opened, and in walked a tall boy with gelled blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, carrying an air of arrogance and pride. The girls gasped, overcome by his good looks, while the boys regarded him suspiciously. However, two pairs of eyes in the room showed different reactions.

A pair of turquoise-blue eyes widened in horror, while a pair of navy blue eyes narrowed with recognition.

"_That stupid bastard…"_ Kouji growled.

"_No, I'm right! Why must I be right? Why must he come here?"_ Izumi was crying inside.

The boy turned to the class, and smiled, or rather, he smirked. "Hey all. The name's Tyler. Tyler Provenza."

* * *

_Princess Viv: I think we all guessed it was him, lol… Anyway, that chapter was too short, and not much was in it… I'm sorry! But I want to leave it like this… Hehe… Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Recollections

_Looks like I'm back again._

_Chikomon: Yup._

_And it looks like that computer ban took a lot of time off my fanfiction writing, huh?_

_Chikomon: Yup._

_I can't believe I got myself banned… I need to finish this fic!_

_Chikomon: Yup._

_(looking glum) Sorry, reviewers… I know I'm terrible at keeping promises to update… I just never knew my old folks would ban me from fanfiction… I'm only allowed on during holidays…_

_Chikomon: Yup._

_(at Chikomon) Would you please just SHUT UP?_

_**kouzumi 4eva: **Thanks. And I'm sorry for the delays. Please read above… I am so sorry._

_**direwolf1427: **Thank you!_

_**Yarrie - Portal Keeper of the 3rd Sky: **Yeah, I know, lol. But I hope you understand I did not ask to be banned from my computer… And no offence taken._

_**sorasgirlkairi: **Welly welly well then… You'll just have to find out! (wink) I'm not revealing it… yet!_

_**Riku's Only Girl: **(cowers) I'm sorry!_

_**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Oh, I hope you do update soon, and thank you!_

_**Dark Fairy: **Aw, thanks. And yeah! Kouzumi rocks!_

_**Izumi Rules:** Thanks! I hope it gets better too…_

_**anonymouse: **Lol, don't worry… I'm just as mad, believe me._

_**Indigowolf: **(wink) Are you sure you know where I'm going? Lol._

_**m.c.honey: **Thanks. But what are you saying? I don't actually understand… (sweatdrop)_

_**tangledways: **Hi again! Lol, keep hitting for all you like – Tyler is a little… um… idiot anyway! (grins) And I'm not telling you whether you're right or wrong about what you said about what Tyler did to Izumi… (wink) Lol, sorry._

_**someguy: **Unfortunately, if that's what you want, then the answer's no… I've never been a J.P. and Izumi supporter… I think everyone knows that by now, lol! But I have no objection to people supporting this pairing._

_**Punk Sasuke:** God, the pressure, lol!_

_Thanks to the reviewers for all the reviews… And please review again!_

_**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Digimon!**_

**

* * *

**

Digimon Frontier: A Love Strong Enough To Last?

_By Princess Viv_

**Chapter 3: Recollections**

_**

* * *

Previously…**_

"_Good morning class. I have something to announce this term. A new student has arrived from Italy!"_

_Izumi felt her heart sink. _"Shit. I had forgotten about him… What am I going to do?"

_Kouji, who was sitting beside her, narrowed his eyes_. "Italy? Could it be…?"

_Miss Hida continued, and said, "Please come in." the door opened, and in walked a tall boy with gelled blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, carrying an air of arrogance and pride. The girls gasped, overcome by his good looks, while the boys regarded him suspiciously. However, two pairs of eyes in the room showed different reactions._

_A pair of turquoise-blue eyes widened in horror, while a pair of navy blue eyes narrowed with recognition._

"That stupid bastard…"_ Kouji growled._

"No, I'm right! Why must I be right? Why must he come here?"_ Izumi was crying inside._

_The boy turned to the class, and smiled, or rather, he smirked. "Hey all. The name's Tyler. Tyler Provenza._

* * *

Tyler's eyes immediately swooped onto Izumi like a hunting hawk, even though almost the whole female population in the class was staring goggle-eyed at the blonde, the glint in their eyes obsessive and scary…

Catching Izumi's turquoise eyes with his blue orbs, Tyler mentally forced his "friend" to stare back at him. Izumi found herself stuck in his ocean of blue, and could not turn away, and suddenly, her mind was flooded… flooded with memories…

**_Flashback…_**

"_Excuse me, are you alright?"_

_The young, blonde haired girl who was sitting under a tall tree in the school grounds looked up to see a beaming kind smile and wonderful, captivating blue eyes. The child merely stared at the boy in front of her, dumbstruck, and then averted her gaze, shy._

"_You're the new girl in our class, aren't you?" the boy asked, sitting down uninvited beside the girl, who nodded slowly. "What's your name?"_

_The girl slowly looked up, and stared up at the boy with blonde hair as bright as the rays of the sun. Her heart softened, and her invisible mask fell off, cracking against the deepest darkest shadows of her mind. Deciding to trust the boy, she whispered softly, "Izumi."_

The boy smiled again, this time making the girl feel safe, and she smiled a little back. Leaning in, the taller boy whispered into her ear, "I'm Tyler."

_**End of flashback…**_

Quickly shaking her head and snapping out of her trip down memory lane, Izumi saw her classroom again, with Tyler still standing upright at the front of it, his smirk stretched across his handsome features. Her thin body was shaking slightly under his strong gaze, and she felt herself become colder as the seconds ticked by.

Swiftly, Izumi tore her gaze away from her old friend, and forced herself to stare at Kouji's black and white bandana instead, _"Tyler doesn't smile like he used to anymore… He… He smirks… That all changed so many years ago… So quickly, that I couldn't keep up. Why did the old Tyler have to die? Why did he become… like this?"_

Kouji himself was feeling hot anger boil through his veins, pumping his blood around his body even faster, and he tightened a fist, _"Is he stalking Izumi? That little bastard! If he dare comes near her and hurts her…"_

* * *

Though the expected tough day turned out rather uneventful for a frightened Izumi, a rather annoyed and irritated Kouji ended up having a rather rough few hours himself. He was constantly being watched by that jerk, Tyler, whose weirdo blue eyes he found rather unnerving; also, the entire female population in school, even some of the older girls, were literally worshipping the guy, whose smirk Kouji was desperate to wipe off – permanently. At least those crazy girls ignored him now… Finally, Izumi kept disappearing every occasion the Tyler dude appeared, which was **all** the time, ending up with Kouji not able to have a normal and decent conversation with his girlfriend, and not being able to protect her from anyone (especially Tyler), since he could not simply find her!

Izumi herself tried hard to avoid her old "friend" for most of the day, even though it was desperately difficult; however, since he was constantly swarmed with crazy and adoring fan girls, the blonde haired beauty managed to successfully steer clear of the guy she used to think was her whole world… Unfortunately, this led to her and Kouji barely seeing each other; although the teen felt extremely guilty and wanted to be with her boyfriend very much, she was too weary of Tyler to be able to do anything – the blonde guy seemed to watch Kouji like a hawk.

At the end of the drained day, the school bell rang loud and clear throughout the grounds, and a relieved Izumi Orimoto quickly stuffed all her belongings into her small, purple bag, and hurriedly exited the classroom. Kouji, who happened to be in another class, unluckily with **him**, also immediately grabbed everything and rushed swiftly out, almost knocking over a few chairs, tables, and pupils, who yelled in indignation.

"Hey, do you think there's something up with Izumi and Kouji today?" Eva, one of Izumi's best friends, asked her navy haired boyfriend as they exited school together slowly, strolling down the now almost empty corridor.

"Hm… I think there is. Kouji is definitely acting weird, and Izumi is avoiding us all…" Kouichi, Kouji's older twin brother, commented, frowning, and brushing away a stray strand of navy. "I wonder what's wrong?"

* * *

"Izumi! Izumi! Wait up! Izumi!"

Rushing through the crowds of milling and talking students, his tied up, long navy hair waving in the cool breeze as he ran; Kouji tried hard to keep track of his blonde haired girlfriend, who was also sprinting quickly away from the school building as fast as she could.

Finally, after the two had tangled themselves free from the swarms of teenagers, and found themselves dashing down the adult-filled high street, did Kouji manage to capture his panting girlfriend into his strong arms. "Gods, Izumi, stop it! Stop struggling? It's me? What the hell is up with you?" Shaking the flailing girl, the blue-eyed teen worriedly held her to his chest.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Kouji…" Izumi gasped for breath as she stopped moving against his overpowering arms, and calmed down gradually, "I'm… I'm just not feeling myself today, you know…"

"It's alright, Izumi… Let's just… Let's just go home, and then you can talk to me privately there, okay? I've barely had a chance to chat to you at all, today." Kouji took her small hand into his own, and slowly led her back to where their houses were situated, a frown stretched across his handsome features with worry.

* * *

Meanwhile, the new Italian student, Tyler Provenza, sat in the back of his long, black limousine as his silent chauffeur drove him away from school, his bag placed beside him on the expensive, soft leather. The teen sat cross-legged, and his straight back leaned into the seat, pushing against the leather.

"_That stupid girl… Who does she think she is? I, Tyler Provenza, get **everything** I want – even if it means by force. I will not accept failure! And that Kouji Minamoto… He is an obstacle… I will have to take him out as soon as possible… Izumi Orimoto should be honoured that I want her; after all, I could get any other girl in the world – why can't I just have her? Why is she the only one who denies me?… It never used to be like this… She used to want to be with me, but no, she just had to change her mind… It **wasn't** my fault! **Not my fault whatsoever**!"_

The musing boy shifted his blue eyes to look out of the black tinted window to stare absentmindedly at the passer-bys and different buildings; his expression portrayed no emotion, but his stormy eyes showed something completely different, and it took most of his self-control to stop himself from hitting the glass beside his face, where he could see a reflection of his own handsome face.

Suddenly closing his blue eyes tightly, Tyler scrunched a hand into a rigid fist, which trembled from bottled up emotions, and leaned his head gently against the window; in his mind, many unforgettable images flashed by quickly, filling his head with memories he had tried to forget…

**_Flashback…_**

"_Izumi?"_

"_Hm?" the ten-year-old, blonde haired girl turned to her best friend, who smiled gently at her, and carefully tucked away a strand of her hair that had come astray for her, causing her to giggle shyly._

"_Do you love me?" the young boy suddenly asked, leaning towards the girl slowly, who blinked, confused by his random question that had come out of the blue._

"_What do you mean, Tyler? What do you mean? Of course I love you! You're my best friend!" Izumi smiled, taking Tyler's hand and beaming innocently._

_**End of flashback…**_

"Izumi… I… Why?"

* * *

Now in Kouji's surprisingly clutter-free bedroom, with both parents out working, the young couple sat on Kouji's soft bed, and suddenly, Izumi began crying hard, her shoulders shaking with the effort, and her tears flowing fast and steady down her pale cheeks; a greatly alarmed Kouji quickly took her into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Hush, Izumi… Don't cry…" the navy haired teen tried to soothe her, hearing her heart beating rapidly against his chest; he was so worried about his girlfriend's recent behaviour, which he felt sure had something to do with that stupid jerk, Tyler, but what had happened that was bad enough to make her act like this? "What's the matter? Just tell me."

"Kouji… I don't want to remember… It hurts so much! I don't want to remember!" Izumi sobbed loudly and hysterically into her boyfriend's protective arms, her tears soaking the front of his school uniform, her mind blinding itself with images of things she had long ago forced herself to forget… The pictures and photos she had locked away, now old with dust…

**_Flashback…_**

"No, no, Izumi-chan." The ten-year-old boy shook his head, and turned to look down at the clear river they had their feet dangling in, his blue eyes sparkling with emotion.

"_What **do** you mean, then, Tyler?" the blonde haired girl asked, frowning now, "You're really confusing me!"_

"_I… I mean, love **love**." The blonde haired boy replied quietly, dipping a hand into the cool water of the stream, and waving it about a little, so the liquid ran between his fingers._

"_I… I still don't understand, Tyler-chan." Izumi shook her head, her blonde locks moving with her as her pretty face scrunched itself up with confusion._

"_Don't you get it!" suddenly, the blue eyed, blonde haired boy wrenched his hand out of the water, yelling angrily, causing spray to hit Izumi, who shrieked from the sudden action; Tyler's eyes were blazing with something that frightened Izumi very much, and she began to slowly creep away from him, even though his gaze was fixed on her intently._

"_No, Tyler, I don't get it!" Izumi began to whimper, and felt tears well up into her turquoise eyes with fear and anxiety at her best friend's strange behaviour._

_The boy suddenly grabbed her hand, and she cried out with pain as his strong grip dug into her skin; he began to yell again, his voice echoing loudly in her ears, "Izumi, I **love** you! I **love **you, **don't you get it**?"_

**_End of flashback…_**

* * *

_Hm… You like? Then please review! There's more to explain about Tyler and Izumi's past… I once again sincerely apologise for the delay in updating, and I do hope you did enjoy that. Till the next update!_

_**Princess Viv**_


End file.
